


Banana Pancakes

by carissa_cat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissa_cat/pseuds/carissa_cat
Summary: Day 2 of Mchanzo week : domestic





	

_ Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

The unmistakable sound of rain falling soft and insistent outside the window. Warm and dry from the inclement weather, limbs tangled in an ungainly heap, two men were sleeping in. At least if the time on the clock beside them were anything to go by. 

 

McCree rose first, pulling away from Hanzo and stretching all his limbs out under the cover of the blankets. Hanzo mumbled incoherently, clearly displeased at the loss of his heat source, but McCree just chuckled and slid out of bed. His bare feet made soft pad pad noises as they stepped down the corridor and towards the kitchen, the sounds only barely audible over the sound of the rain still persisting outside. 

 

Further noises floated down the corridor. The mumble of unknown voices before quiet music started up, a radio to provide some background accompaniment. The clink of glass on work surfaces, the sound of a fridge being opened and shut again. Tuneful humming in time to the song on the radio. Hanzo has his eyes closed and hears everything. 

_ Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

The rain too, its whisper a background note to all other noises.

 

Only when Hanzo hears the sizzle of something being dropped into a hot pan does he stir and pull himself out of the warm tunnel of their bed. His feet too make a soft pat pat on the bare floor, but so quietly that they are inaudible over the other noises. 

 

Jesse is at the stove, clad in only an old pair of sweatpants riding low on his tawny hips. He is swaying slightly to the beat of the music as he flips over a golden brown pancake and slides it onto the plate next to him. 

 

Hanzo can see a whole banana, peeled and sliced and wordlessly he snatches up one of the slices, dodging the elbow from the chef as he makes his way over to the dining table. There's nothing much on the table besides some mats and drink coasters but Hanzo spies a leftover piece of origami paper from the previous night and he sets about folding a small lotus whilst he waits. 

 

There is companionable silence, the only sounds the frying of batter and the crinkle of paper. And the rain.

 

Hanzo is not kept waiting long and he has barely finished the final folds of the flower before a plate piled high with pancakes and sprinkled with bananas and syrup is placed in front of him. Placing the newly made flower in the centre of the table Hanzo and Jesse get to work on their brunch. The clink clink of forks on ceramic, the low murmur of voices on the radio. The communicator, near forgotten on a chair, beeps and both men turn to look at it. The message on the front reads “non-urgent but” 

 

They turn to look at it and then each other, before Jesse reaches over with one hand and switches it off. That hand continues its journey and comes to rest on Hanzo's hand resting upon the table. 

_ Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  _

Whispers the rain

_ Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  _


End file.
